In U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,635 there is disclosed a unitarily constructed plastic shelf which can be nested in a similar shelf to facilitate storage and shipping. The shelf has a flat horizontal support surface on which objects can be stored. Because only certain types of objects can be stored on the horizontal support wall and the shelf is not equipped with any other storage facility, the shelf has limited utility.